Casa comigo
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Tudo que ela queria era ser amada e a desejada. Para isso resolveu fazer um concurso em seu próprio aniversário para encontrar seu príncipe encantado, só não sabia que o mesmo já estava em sua vida, desde seus 12 anos de idade. *One-shot SasuSaku*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem embora eu não recusasse um Sasuke, um Itachi ou um Kakashi para mim, de preferência os irmãos Uchihas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Sakura acordou disposta pela manhã. Afinal, faltavam poucos dias para seu aniversário. Não se fazia 18 anos todo dia. Colocou a típica roupa de treino e foi ao encontro dos companheiros no mesmíssimo campo onde anos antes o time sete treinava.

- Chegou tarde, feiosa – pálido ninja ostentava o típico sorriso falso.

- Sakura-chan – Naruto foi ao seu encontro e estalou um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Vocês dois tem sorte de hoje eu estar de bom humor.

Os dois ninja, que tinham se afastado estrategicamente, ergueram as sobrancelhas. Sakura desceu da árvore e pousou entre eles.

- Você demorou – a indiferença e frieza continuaram em sua face.

- Eu não te devo explicações para início de conversa, todavia eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu não tenho nada para falar com você.

Ele se afastou para começar o treino devido ao fato de Kakashi ter chegado. A Haruno ficou um pouco irritada embora não tivesse perdido totalmente sua disposição. À medida que o dia se aproximava do fim ela estava ficando cada vez mais irritada.

- Não, eu já... – o moreno mantinha a indiferença.

A rosada perdeu a pouca calma que restava e abriu uma imensa cratera no chão. O Uchiha se afastou a tempo, visivelmente surpreso. Sabia que a companheira estava mais forte, mas não imaginava que a simples garota frágil se transformaria numa kunoichi forte e decidida.

- Cansei – desabafou – Eu não preciso de você!

- Não vai convidá-lo para a festa? – Sai não perderia a oportunidade de zoar com os companheiros.

- E quem disse que eu vou?

- E quem disse que eu iria te convidar? – ela sumiu em uma nuvem de sakuras.

As palavras da kunoichi atingiram o vingador em cheio. Teria doído menos se ela simplesmente tivesse dado um tapa.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A Haruno foi até o escritório de sua mestra. Teria que dar um jeito de resolver a situação. Ela bateu na porta.

- Pode entrar – a voz ligeiramente enrolada penetrou nos ouvidos da rosada.

- Shishou – Sakura abriu a porta, agora levemente irritada – Isso são horas?

- Digo o mesmo – ela depositou o copo em cima da mesa e olhou diretamente nos orbes esverdeados da garota – Você deveria estar treinando.

- Sábado é meu aniversário e nos teremos missão.

- O que quer que eu faça?

- Que me deixe realizar a missão sozinha.

- É arriscado demais além de você nunca ter feito uma missão rank-A sozinha.

- Eu vou cumpri-la e ainda voltarei sã e salva.

- Se é assim missão concedida.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

- Sasuke – o loiro o chamava.

O Uchiha estava parado no mesmo lugar a mais de cinco minutos.

- O que foi? – o moreno voltou a expressão de indiferença.

- Você está bem? – estava apreensivo.

- Por que não estaria?

- Você não vai conseguir nada, Naruto – o pálido ninja atirava shurikens nos alvos – Ele só vai se tocar quando quiser, não vai adiantar nada você falar.

Os orbes ônix fixaram no shinobi, na tentativa de entender o que ele havia dito. O que ele não tinha se tocado?

- O que você sente pela feiosa? – perguntou Sai ao notar o olhar do vingador sobre si.

- Ela não é feia – havia um traço de frieza em sua voz.

- Desde quando você nota uma garota? – debochava o moreno.

- Desde que essa garota me ame e me entenda verdadeiramente.

- A feiosa não te ama e duvido que te entenda.

Não era verdade. Tanto o Uchiha quanto o Uzumaki sabiam disso. Sakura foi a única que descobriu a fuga do moreno na época que o mesmo só tinha a vingança em mente.

- Ela pode não te amar mais, contudo ela sempre te entendeu – Naruto pos a mão no ombro do amigo, consolando-o.

- Eu sei.

- Sabe?

- Ela foi a única que preencheu minha existência vazia.

- Você gosta dela, não é? – o loiro estava vivamente interessado.

- Isso não é da sua conta – ele voltou ao treinamento.

- Realmente, você não é burro, Teme – o dono dos orbes azuis estava sorrindo.

- O que constatou? – o chunnin ainda estava atirando shurikens.

- Você vai me ajudar – o Uzumaki estava eufórico.

- Vou? – o pálido ninja ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você e a Hina-chan.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Assim que acabou o treino, Sasuke se dirigiu para o distrito Uchiha. Não que gostasse do lugar, porém era o único onde teria paz e tranqüilidade. Estava na hora de mudar e assumir de vez o que sentia pela rosada.

- Kuso – praguejava o moreno ao folhear o álbum de fotos – Se você não fosse tão ambicioso otou-san.

As lágrimas só caíram quando chegou as fotos de Itachi. Ele era o único pelo qual o Uchiha se lamentava. Se pudesse escolher um deles para salvar o escolhido seria seu nii-chan.

- A Ichigo sempre teve razão – as lágrimas ainda desciam pelo seu rosto.

- O que ela sempre teve razão? – Hatake estava encostado na parede, sua expressão indecifrável pelo fato de estar com a máscara.

- O Itachi não teve escolha. Ou ele virava um assassino ou Konoha inteira sofreria – ele secou as poucas lágrimas.

- Onde ela está?

- Morta. Ela morreu para me proteger.

- Por que ela faria iss?

- Porque ela amava o Itachi. Aliás, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te dar um conselho.

- Eu não preciso de conselho.

- Você está fazendo tudo errado, de novo.

- Cuide da sua vida que eu cuido da minha.

- Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

O jounnin sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça deixando o moreno pensativo. Realmente estava na hora de tomar uma atitude. Nunca conseguiria falar mesmo. Pegou um papel e uma caneta e se pôs a escrever.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Sakura voltou da missão completamente exausta. Deixou os relatórios na sala da hogake e foi para sua casa. Desabou na cama assim que chegou. Fui acordada mais tarde por suas amigas.

- Testuda – berrou Ino em seu ouvido.

- O que foi? – abriu os olhos, sonolenta.

- Já está na hora, Sakura – Tenten puxou as cobertas, o que fez com que a rosada protestasse.

- Hoje é seu aniversário – Hinata falou baixinho sem gaguejar.

A Haruno levantou-se a contragosto, pegou seu pijama e foi em direção ao banheiro.

- Vocês vão pagar por isso.

A dona dos orbes verdes fechou a porta com força e as outras três sorriram despreocupadas.

- O que você queria nos falar, Hinata? – perguntou Tenten.

- O Naruto-kun quer juntar a Sasuke-san e a Sakura-chan.

- E como ele pretende fazer isso? – Ino estava à procura de uma roupa ideal para a amiga.

- Primeiro precisamos colocar o Sasuke lá – orientou a Hyuuga.

Elas pararam de falar quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e a chunnin entrou no quarto.

- Já escolheu meu visual? – estava enrolada em uma toalha.

- Ainda não – a loira jogava roupas e mais roupas em cima da cama.

- Hoje te arrumamos um namorado – Tenten estava sentada na pequena poltrona já que a loira ocupou toda a cama.

- Não se preocupe, eu já combinei tudo com a Shizune.

- Como? – a dona dos orbes perolados virou-se para encará-la, boquiaberta.

- Vou fazer um concurso. O autor do melhor discurso vai ser meu namorado.

Todas ficaram preocupadas. Como iriam fazer o Uchiha escrever um belo discurso em pouco tempo.

- Aqui – Yamanaka jogou as roupas em cima de Sakura.

Era uma saia rosa com pontas e uma blusa rosa, um pouco mais escura que saia, de uma alça só que demarcava seu corpo.

- Não é indecente? – perguntou receosa.

- Vista e não reclame – ordenou Ino – Ainda temos vários cabelos e maquiagens para fazer.

Mais uma hora se passou até que todas estivessem devidamente vestidas, penteadas e maquiadas. Quando chegaram na festa todos já as esperavam ansiosamente.

- Vai atrás do Naruto, agora – ordenou Tenten ao ver que a rosada estava distraída.

A morena não pensou duas vezes. Sumiu rapidamente atrás do loiro. Enquanto isso Sakura cumprimentava a todos. Estremeceu com a aproximação de Sasuke.

- Eu sei que não fui convidado, mas queria te dar um presente – o vingador estendeu um embrulho.

A chunnin não sabia o que fazer. Abriu o presente cautelosamente e encontrou um pingente em formato de coração. Ao virá-lo de um lado para outro encontrou um pequeno fecho para abri-lo. Dentro, num pequeno papel estava escrito "Arigatou" na fina, linda e perfeita caligrafia do moreno.

- Eu não posso aceitar – fechou e estendeu a ele.

- Não se devolveu um presente, achei que soubesse disso – afastou-se em seguida.

A Haruno ficou parada no mesmo lugar. A presença do Uchiha mexia com seu autocontrole. Queria expulsá-lo, todavia seu coração falou mais alto. Ele não poderia estragar aquela noite. A rosada não permitiria. A Yamanka tocou seu ombro, tirando-a daquele estado de transe.

Sakura andava entre os convidados, cumprimentando as pessoas que não tinha visto ainda, dentre elas, seu ex-sensei Tsunade e Kakashi.

- Que belo pingente – comentou o jounin sorrindo, um sorriso perceptível mesmo com a máscara.

- O Sasuke que me deu – tocava o pingente como se ele fosse fugir.

- O que o Uchiha está fazendo aqui? – esbravejou a hogake.

- Ele só veio me dar o presente. Eu não o vi mais desde então.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não queria mais vê-lo. Seu coração batia mais forte. Elas se reencontraram novamente na pista de dança, cada uma com um copo de sake na mão.

- Belo pingente – elogiou a mestra das armas ao vê-lo adornando o pescoço da outra.

- Foi o Sasuke que meu deu – suspirou a aniversariante, já cansada do mesmo comentário.

- Mas ele tem bom gosto – Hinata comentou alto devido ao fato de já ter bebido.

- E muito dinheiro – completou a loira, o que fez com que suas amigas a olhassem atravessado – É a verdade. O dia que o Sasuke não for rico eu vou estar na miséria – as três caíram na gargalhada.

- Feliz daquela que se casar com ele – a rosada pegou mais um copo de sake e deixou o antigo na bandeja do garçom que passava.

- Já pensou na possibilidade de você ser a felizarda? – alfinetou a Mitsaski.

- Já, quando eu tinha 12 anos de idade.

- Pois eu ainda acho que você vai ser uma Uchiha – a convição com que Ino falou isso fez a Haruno erguer as sobrancelhas – Ele não é burro afinal – apontou para a bela peça no pescoço da amiga.

- Você só pode ter bebido – afastou-se em direção a Hatake e o tirou para dançar.

- Espero que seu namorado tenha uma carta na manga.

- Esse é o problema, Tenten-chan. O Naruto-kun não tem e o Sai se recusou a ajudar.

- Então vamos ter que trabalhar – os belos orbes azuis se iluminaram – Tente achar o Naruto – virou-se para a Hyuuga – E você, Tenten, distraia a Sakura. Eu vou achar o Uchiha.

As três se dispersaram. A mestra das armas foi o primeiro a achar seu alvo. Encontrou a chunnin próxima ao balcão das bebidas, tentando convencer um dos shinobis a dançar com ela. Empurrou-a na direção de Lee, errando por pouco e a aniversariante foi parar nos braços de Neji.

- Você está ai – sorriu como se não fosse a responsável pelo incidente – Divertindo-se, Sakura?

- Quem dera – suspirou entendiada – Ninguém quer dançar comigo.

- O Lee dança.

O shinobi saiu gritando "Viva o fogo da juventude" sendo seguido até a pista de dança pela rosada.

- Você está tramando alguma coisa – não era uma pergunta.

- Por que eu estaria tramando alguma coisa, Hyuuga?

- Você, a Yamanaka e a Hinata-sama estão. Talvez a resposta seja o dono daquele pingente.

- Belo conceito que você tem de mim – virou-se para pedir uma bebida – E se estivesse o que você faria? – a morena procurava a aniversariante com os olhos jamais a perdendo de vista.

- O Uchiha está escondido no 1º andar perto da segunda coluna a direita – ele bebeu um gole da bebida – Se eu fosse você procuraria a Yamanaka e passaria a informação em frente.

- Por que está me ajudando? E quem...

- AGORA! Eu vigio a Sakura se é isso que te encomoda.

- Arigatou – na euforia do momento a chunnin beijou-o sem pensar.

Ela saiu correndo em seguida. Parou um instante e procurou o chakra da loira. Não demorou muito para que a encontrasse.

- Você deveria estar... – começou Ino.

- Ele está no andar de cima na segunda coluna a – ela parou para respirar e se orientar – Esquerda. Boa sorte – voltou para vigiar a rosada.

A chunnin não perdeu tempo. Saiu correndo em direção as escadas e logo o encontrou.

- Você demorou – o moreno falou quando ela nem tinha aberto a boca.

- Como... – ela parou para respirar – Esquece... Você...

- O que quer? – ele finalmente a encarou – Por que estava me procurando a tempos?

- Fazer você e a testuda se entender – diante do olhar intrigado do vingador ela continuou – Eu não gosto mais de você. Era uma fantasia de adolescente. Já a Sakura te ama de verdade.

- Não sei se ela ainda me ama – passou a encarar o povo no andar de baixo.

- Ela está usando o pingente se não notou.

- Isso não quer dizer que ela me ama.

- Onde está sua determinação e auto-estima? Se não a quer por que deu o pingente a ela? Por que está aqui?

- Eu a quero. Mais do que você imagina.

- Ela vai escolher seu namorado hoje através de um concurso. O melhor discurso ganha. Se fosse você eu...

- De um jeito de lerem – entregou alguns papéis a ela – Já que eu nunca conseguiria falar eu escrevi.

- Okay, pode deixar – ela sorriu ao descer as escadas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A herdeira Hyuuga procurava o Uzumaki desesperadamente. Cada minuto que se passava fazia seu coração apertar dolorosamente. Ele nunca foi de sumir desse jeito. O que será que teria acontecido para ele desaparecer desse jeito.

Só foi encontrar-lo do lado de fora do local, sentado no vasto gramado observando as estrelas.

- O que foi, Naruto-kun?

- Eu sou um fracassado – apoiou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Você não é um fracassado – caminhou com passos leves até ele e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Então sou o que?

- O shinobi mais forte, corajoso, decidido e leal que eu já encontrei.

- Eu não consigo nem fazer meus melhores amigos se entenderem. Como posso ser tão forte se não consigo fazer algo simples?

- Você é um shinobi e não um cupido. O fato de você querer ajudá-los já mostra que tem um bom coração. E não se preocupe a Tenten-chan e a Ino-chan estão tentando ajudá-los.

- Elas com certeza vão conseguir – estava triste novamente.

- Não se rebaixe – repreendeu a Hyuuga – Você é filho de Yondaime e o futuro Rukodaime. Não deve subestimar sua capacidade.

- Se não percebeu você é a única que confia em mim.

- Isso não é verdade e você sabe disso – a morena levantou seu queixo fazendo seus olhos finalmente se encontrarem – Eu confio em você. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Tsunade... Todos eles confiam. Você conquistou amigos que te vejam como você é.

- Arigatou.

Foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de beijá-la ardentemente. A chunnin não demorou muito para corresponder o beijo do namorado. Era doce, cálido e tranqüilo como a maioria dos beijos do loiro. Nunca ultrapassava o sinal.

- Hina-chan, você passaria o resto dos seus dias ao meu lado?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Casa comigo?

A Hyuuga não esperava essa pergunta, todavia a resposta era uma só.

- É claro que eu caso contigo – aproximou seu rosto do dele novamente.

- Aishiteru

- Aishiterumo – eles selaram o pacto com um longo e cálido beijo porque nada no mundo os separaria agora.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ino dançava levemente como se nada importasse. Na realidade quase nada importava. O discurso do moreno estava seguro em sua bolsa.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, gracinha?

- Dançando, oras – ela requebrava ao ritmo da música.

- O Naruto desistiu?

- Isso você deveria perguntar a ele ou a Hinata não para mim – nem mesmo com o copo de sake nas mãos ela parava de dançar.

- Ele queria juntar a feiosa com o Uchiha.

- E o que tem demais nisso?

- O plano dele era muito idiota.

- Mas a idéia era boa.

O pálido ninja olhou interrogativamente para ela.

- Eu não vejo nada demais em querer ajudar seus amigos.

- Acho que você sabe que eu não entendo nada de sentimentos.

- Quer que eu tente te explicar? – diante do aceno afirmativo dele, a loira prosseguiu – Sentimento fiel de afeição, simpatia, estima ou ternura entre pessoas que geralmente não são ligadas por laços de família ou por atração sexual – a música estava num tom que permitia conversas.

- O que é sentimento? – ele relembrava os momentos em que estava no covil de Orochimaru.

- Faculdade de conhecer, apreciar.

- É difícil entender as pessoas.

- Nunca foi fácil – a chunnin se aproximava lentamente – Quando as pessoas sentem algum carinho por outra seu coração começa a acelerar – ela pegou as mãos do moreno e colocou os dedos sobre pulso dela mesma – Só querem que essa pessoa esteja feliz.

Sai fechou os olhos e se concentrou somente em sentir. Havia um leve pulsar em baixo dos seus dedos. Abriu os olhos imediatamente, assustado.

- Isso é o pulsar do meu coração.

A loira repetiu o gesto e estava com os dedos sobre o pulso do shinobi. O coração dele batia acelerado devido as novas sensações proporcionadas.

- Como sabe?

- Eu sou uma medica-nin – sorriu, um sorriso que acalentava o rapaz desprovido de emoções.

- Você me ensina mais coisas?

- Claro, mas antes dance comigo.

- Eu não sei dançar.

- Eu te ensino.

Puxou-o para seu braços, fez com que ele colocasse as mãos em sua cintura e em seguida passou seus braços o redor do pescoço dele.

- Assim – começou a se movimentar ao ritmo da música e logo o pálido ninja a acompanhava – Nada mal – sorriu.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A música parou as onze e Shizune tomou o microfone e subiu ao palco.

- Como todos já sabem será feito um concurso e o autor do melhor discurso será o namorado de nossa querida Sakura-chan. Os candidatos podem vir aqui me entregar, onegai.

- Eu já volto – sussurrou a Yamanaka antes de sumir da vista de seu companheiro.

Alguns correram para entregar logo seu discurso, dentre eles, Lee. Ino escondeu-se entre eles e retirou os papéis que o Uchiha havia lhe entregado.

- Ino-san, você sabe que só garotos...

- Eu não tenho tempo. Leia esse daqui por último, okay? – entregou-os a morena – E não deixe Tsunade-sama descobrir – piscou para a outra kunoichi e voltou para perto de Sai.

- Acabou – lamentava-se a herdeira Hyuuga.

- È Hina-chan. Nós tentamos.

Seus acompanhantes ficaram boiando, sem entender a conversa.

- Não sejam tão pessimistas – a loira sorria.

- Você teve alguma idéia genial? – interrogou o Uzumaki.

- Não, mas ainda bem que o Sasuke não é tão tapado quanto você.

- Ei – esbravejava o loiro – Eu não sou tapado! Qual é o plano genial?

- Espere e verá – parecia ansiosa.

Os primeiros candidatos foram horríveis, nem assinaram seus nomes.

- Agora vamos ao próximo – puxou o primeiro discurso da pilha.

"_Sakura-chan, você é como um botão de flor que faz surgir em mim o fogo da juventude"._

- Lee – disseram Neji e Tenten.

Os demais reviraram os olhos espantados com a falta de capacidade do shinobi de verde em usar as palavras.

O próximo foi de Genma. O mais bonito até então. Nenhum outro conseguiu superá-lo até que Shizune finalmente anunciou que só restava mais um.

- Me foi pedido para ler esta por último. O motivo não sei, mas aqui vai.

Todos prenderam a respiração. A morena puxou as folhas e se admirou com a caligrafia fina e perfeita do autor. Se a letra fosse tão bonita quanto o dono a aniversariante estava feita.

"_Sakura,_

_Muitos vão achar que é hipocrisia minha estar te escrevendo isso, mas eu preciso tentar._

_Sei que te causei muito sofrimento, mas acredite não foi minha intenção._

_Conhecemos-nos desde pequenos muito antes da minha família morrer. Você era a garota com uma testa enorme que a escondia com os cabelos._

_Os anos se passaram, minha família foi morta e você continuou me amando apesar de tudo. Tornamos-nos gennin, paramos na mesma equipe e continuei te tratando com frieza e indiferença._

_Sabe quanto tudo isso mudou? No meio do nosso exame chunnin. Você se lembra tão bem quanto eu._

A essa altura alguns já sabiam de quem se tratava. A maioria desconfiava.

_Orochimaru nos derrotou. Naruto e eu estávamos fora de combate e você lutou bravamente por nós... para que saíssemos vivos daquela... Lembro que a primeira coisa que te perguntei foi quem havia feito aquilo com você. Não poderia permitir que alguém te machucasse. Eu já me importava com você naquela época._

_Somente me dei conta do que sentia quando fugi daqui. Muitas diziam me amar, todavia nenhum me entendia. E foi você, minha companheira irritante, que foi ao meu encontro aquela noite. Eu disse que não lembrava da nossa primeira conversa. Era mentira. Eu lembrava de cada palavra. Você me balançou. Ninguém jamais disse que me amava com o sentimento que você expôs aquela noite. Até ofereceu para me ajudar em minha vingança. Confesso que fiquei tentado a levá-la comigo, todavia eu me odiaria para o resto da minha vida se te machucasse._

_Te disse poucas coisas aquela noite. Tanto você quanto eu sabíamos que havia mais coisas por trás daquele simples "Arigatou". Não era por me amar, por me confortar, por estar sempre ao meu lado. Era por preencher minha existência vazia, por trazer um pouco de luz a um mundo coberto pelas trevas._

_Fingi-me de indiferente, sabendo que nada apagaria seu amor por mim. Mero engano. Eu sempre te dispensei, te magoei e agora estou aqui sofrendo com sua distância._

_Poderia dizer várias coisas, dentre elas um "Aishiteru" mas seria simples e manjado demais. Então te digo..._

Todos protestaram. Era um belo relato. Estavam curiosas para saber como terminaria, mas aquilo era tudo.

- Casa-se comigo e torne a preencher minha existência vazia – Sasuke apareceu atrás da rosada e sussurrava as palavras em seu ouvido.

Seus orbes esverdeados estavam brilhando de lágrimas. Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que o Uchiha poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos, por isso havia escolhido o concurso como a melhor saída.

- Eu te odeio – ela o socava com as lágrimas escorrendo, toda via sem usar chakra – Você sabe o quanto eu sofri?

- Sei, Sakura – segurou os pulso dela com leveza – Seus olhos demonstram isso Eles são o reflexo de sua alma. Estavam tristes e opacos na noite que eu fugi. Hoje estão confusos sem saber se isso é real – levantou o queixo da chunnin fazendo seus orbes verdes mergulharem nos ônix dos dele – Eu quero passar a eternidade do seu lado. Casa comigo? – colou sua testa a dela, a espera de uma resposta.

- Aishiteru, desgraçado – jogou-se contra ele e foi amparada pelos braços fortes do moreno em sua cintura.

O vingador não perdeu tempo e logo tomou os lábios da garota para si. Ambos esperaram tempo demais por esse momento.

- È claro, seu bobo – as mãos da chunnin tocavam de leve o rosto do shinobi.

- A sua mestra não gostou nada disso.

A godaime aproximava extremamente irritada. Sakura virou-se para encará-la e o Uchiha aproveitou para escorregar suas mãos para a cintura dela.

- Como você explica isso? – o tom de sua voz não deixava contestação.

- O que a senhora está vendo. Eu quero me casa com a Sakura e ela aceitou.

- Você é louco ou o quê? – ela fechou os punhos, irritada.

- Louco por ela. Ah – acrescentou ao notar o acúmulo de chakra nas mãos da peituda – Eu já lutei contra um sannin e posso muito bem lutar contra outro.

- Muito bem, Uchiha. Eu deixo você se casar com a minha pupila, mas se você a fizer sofrer você vai se arrepender de ter voltado – foi em direção ao bar.

- Eu não vou ter fazer sofrer – virou-a fazendo olhá-lo fundo em seus orbes - Agora seu só vou te fazer feliz – depositou um selinho em seus lábios.

Logo depois abriu o pingente e retirou o pequeno papel de dentro. Abriu-o e o estendeu a Sakura.

_Por existir;_

_Por estar sempre ao meu lado;_

_Por preencher minha existência vazia;_

_Por trazer cor ao mundo repleto de trevas;_

_Por não desistir de mim;_

_Por me amar, não como um Uchiha e sim como realmente sou._

Ela não teve mais dúvidas. Realmente não se importaria de passar os restos dos seus dias ao lado dele.


End file.
